


Triple Dog Dare

by biibii



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aquariums, Implied Lams, Language, alex is a chicken, triple dog dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7144535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biibii/pseuds/biibii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“That’s ridiculous,” Alex shakes his head vigorously. “I’m not gonna do it just because I’ve been triple dog dared. What are we, twelve?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triple Dog Dare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ya_cinnamon_rolls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ya_cinnamon_rolls/gifts).



> A gift for my friend ya_cinnamon_rolls for taking a really fun trip with me to the aquarium where we basically just pictured the revolutionary crew being silly amongst the fish. Sorry for any mistakes!

“You what?”

 

Lafayette is practically bouncing on his heels- a grown Frenchman, bouncing with a giddy grin on his unshaven face in public. Hercules next to him is laughing hysterically- earning a few offended glances from other patrons in the room- while John futilely fights back a smile of his own, hands stuffed deep in his pockets and rocking back and forth like he doesn’t want to be laughing along in some veiled attempt at propriety. These are the people Alex surrounds himself with.

 

“I triple dog dare you! I am saying it right,” he turns to Hercules with a worried expression, “ _oui_?”

 

“You said it right,” Herc assures, clapping an affirming hand on his taller friend’s shoulder. He gives Alexander a challenging raise of his brows. “You heard him, Alex.”

 

“That’s ridiculous,” Alex shakes his head vigorously. “I’m not gonna do it just because I’ve been triple dog dared. What are we, twelve?”

 

To his shock, it’s Laurens who speaks next, his grin positively mischievous. “Scared, Alex?” Traitor.

 

“I can’t believe you- any of you. We’re in public-”

 

“There’s, like, three people around,” Hercules says, gesticulating to the sparsely populated aquarium room.

 

“Come on,” Lafayette insists, pulling Alexander closer to the open tank before them, “it would be so fast!”

 

“Be careful with the fish, though,” Laurens pipes up.

 

“I gotta snap this,” Hercules snickers, fishing for his phone.

 

“I am ashamed of you all.” Still, Alex looks down at the pool, at the thin, slow swimming fish unaware of the raucous men above them. Or maybe they are, but are just used to it by now. Alex read on a sign a few exhibits back that fish can live up to six years so it’s possible.

 

The three congregate behind him, as if he’s actually considering doing this ridiculous dare. Which he totally isn’t. At all. He turns to his poorly chosen group of friends. “Why would I do this?” It’s not like they don’t goof around a lot or do dumb things like jumping over a dinner table or sending not so anonymous messages about Thomas Jefferson to Thomas Jefferson. They’re usually drunk when it happens though or in some manner inebriated. Certainly not in shining broad day light, sober and amongst the public, some of whom are impressionable children. Although, Alex does note the lack of populace within the room…

 

“For the snap,” Herc answers, already opening the app.

 

“For the dare, _no_?” Lafayette laughs again.

 

“For the story,” John grins at him, freckles crinkling around his bright eyes.

 

Alexander rolls his eyes. “Those are really great reasons; I don’t know how I could ever say no.”

 

Lafayette cheers in victory until Hercules catches a flailing limb to point out the sarcasm. The victorious Frenchman becomes the pouting Frenchmen. John, meanwhile, sidles up to Alexander, their shoulders brushing and their hips bumping as he moves. “You know what I think?” John tells him, turning so their faces are close and Alex can feel the breath on his face when he speaks.

 

“What?” His voice rasps from his suddenly dry throat.

 

John does that breathy laugh thing that makes Alex’s cheeks catch fire, especially when the air of the breath, sweetened by an earlier watermelon-apple snow-cone, enraptures his senses from their proximity. The moisture of his lips make a soft sound as they part so he can say, “I think you’re chicken.”

 

He nearly chokes on his own breath. “What?”

 

From behind, their pair of friends are howling with laughter and if this stunt was supposed to be done in secrecy, they’re doing a crap job of it.

 

John, grinning that grin that makes Alexander simultaneously want to challenge and encourage it, puts space between them once more. With a flippant shrug, he says, “You heard me.”

 

“I am not-”

 

“That’s the game,” John holds his hands up defensively. “If you refuse the challenge of a triple dog dare, then, by law, you’re a chicken.”

 

Alex scoffs, understands the bait but finds himself unable to quell the frustration prickling beneath his skin. It’s not like he’s Marty McFly or anything but… well, dammit, he isn’t chicken. “And you’re the officiator of the Triple Dog Dare Rules?”

 

John runs his fingers over the pristine rail, as if this is neither here nor there for him. “I am today,” he answers simply, coyly.

What a little…

 

“We know you’re gonna do it, Ham,” Hercules’ gruff bravado speaks up, turning Alex’s attention back to them. “Might as well save some time and,” he raises his phone up, “just do it.”

Lafayette, the instigator of it all, is watching Alexander with rapt attention, as if he may miss the show if he looks away.

 

Alexander takes a breath, ready to just fuck them all and walk away because it’s all so stupid and trivial and nothing they say is going to make him-

 

There’s a soft mumble of noise in the air and it takes Alex a full three seconds to realize it’s humming. It takes another two to recognize the melody of the Chicken Dance. “Fuck you all,” Alex declares before turning on his heel to face the tank beneath him.

 

He cannot believe he’s going to do this.

 

With a preparatory inhale, Alex rolls up the sleeve of his sweatshirt. His fingertips rest inches above the water so as not to disturb the thin, silver fish gliding through the tank. The trio behind him are silent, but the energy of their enthusiasm can be felt along his spine, fueling his adrenaline to just reach in and grab-

 

“Hey!” The crew in unison snaps their head in the direction of the voice, and Alex feels himself tense when he’s meeting the eyes of a very affronted staff member.

 

In all honesty, a slap to the wrist would have probably been Alex’s punishment, but apparently in France there must be harsher repercussions to disturbing the fish in an aquarium because Lafayette releases a shrieked, “Run!” and Alex finds himself booking it through the glowing halls of the building, right through an exit door and back out into the streets, unable to get back in without having to pay again. Of course.

 

“Why did you yell run?” Alex demands, asking himself why he _listened_.

 

Lafayette, hardly having a hair out of place from the exertion while Alex, admittedly breathes deeply for a moment, shrugs. “I did not want them to put us in the shark tank?”

 

Hercules laughs good naturedly as he shakes his head. “Well, I guess that’s all the fish we’re gonna see today. Unless everyone has an extra twenty-five to spend.”

John crosses his arms in a sulk. “We didn’t even get to see the turtles.”

 

Though Alex had also been disappointed by the cut short trip, he can’t help but find a small victory in this. “And I was going to buy you a souvenir too.” He gives John a mocking pout. “Too bad.”

 

Despite the tease, John grins and lands a playful hit to Alex’s shoulder. “You ass!” Like the grown men they are, they descend into a sort of mice and cat wrestling match while Lafayette looks longingly back at the building and Herc uploads his snap video.

 

Maybe they didn’t get to finish their aquarium tour but they’ve decided to make a day of walking around the city, refusing to let this sully their mood.

 

It’s only when Alex stops cold a block away from the aquarium that he realizes, “ _Fuck_ , we left Aaron!”

**Author's Note:**

> so Burr had to use the restroom before the talk of dares and got lost on the way, so he's having a great day at the aquarium.


End file.
